


I Will Remember You, Will You Remember Me?

by VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ienzo, F/M, Memories, Mentioned Vexen (Kingdom Hearts), Mentioned Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), Shyness, talk of sacrifice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:34:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29551491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend/pseuds/VergilsDemonslayergirlfriend
Summary: Kasai met Ienzo when he was with the Organization and called "Zexion". Even when Vexen had captured her to study her heart at that time, Kasai still felt drawn to Zexion. Now that Organization XIII is gone and Ienzo has returned, Kasai is still drawn to him. How will she break it to Ienzo that she remembers?
Relationships: Ienzo (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s), Zexion (Kingdom Hearts)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1





	I Will Remember You, Will You Remember Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Basic KH3 spoilers. Also totally self-indulgent because this boy needs love and all the fluff he can get!! Also Riku is a bitchin wingman for getting the Paopu fruit!! Also there are POV changes between Kasai and Zexion's memories. Kasai will be remembering things that happened between her and Zexion. As well as Ienzo will have a small flash back to a time when he was Zexion. The POV changes are in full italics and are separated from the story by dividing marks.

I apologize for doing this to you!! I swear to the Six above this is not click bait! But due to the fact that I'm not even done writing this all the way through as a rough draft the way I usually do then go back and refine and put in more details to the story. Just like making it more detailed and visible to your mind as well as not as redundant in its wording. More or less, so it is more interesting. I do my own beta'ing so that is why is taking so long. I usually don't do this. Normally I can get the first chapter out before the site does the delete the "this is a draft, this chapter will be deleted at ____________" I hate the fact that it does this and only gives you a month to work on your first chapter which essentially rushes you unless you type this up to on a computer and then copy and paste into here. But I only work from my phone most of the time, so I don't have that luxury. So this is what happens if I can't make that deadline. I'm almost done with it, so just a little longer guy!!


End file.
